Tombés à l'eau
by Babel121
Summary: One-shot. AU. Karkat kismesis John. John emmène Karkat à la piscine et lui fait une blague pas vraiment aux goûts du troll.


**Titre** : Tombé(s) à l'eau**  
Auteur** : **babel121**  
**Pour** : Kyni  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Persos/Couple** : John et Karkat, léger Karkat (kismesis) John**  
Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Andrew Hussie.  
**Prompt** : Kyni Pepper dit  
tu veux pas me faire une mini fic qui irait avec mon fanart dis? O.O *chibi eyes* http:/ doublepistolsnowink .tumblr .com /post/21173894560/i-really-suck-with-colors-im-hope-less (enlevez les blancs)  
**Notes** : Il faut croire que les références aux films marchent bien pour mon JohnKat XD

* * *

Debout sur le rebord de la piscine, Karkat plongea un doigt dans l'eau et frémit d'horreur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John l'avait emmené ici, il n'était pas un troll marin !

John rit vivement en voyant la réaction de son ami. Heureusement, à l'heure où ils étaient venus, la piscine était encore peu remplie, seules quelques personnes âgées faisaient des longueurs dans le fond et le jeune humain s'en félicitait il avait toute la place possible pour obliger Karkat à y aller !

Au vu de sa réaction, Karkat ne savait sûrement pas nager mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Une planche en mousse sous le bras droit, il prit son élan et attrapa Karkat par la taille de l'autre bras avant de sauter sans hésitation dans l'eau chlorée.

Le troll se débattit violemment, et John eut du mal à contrôler son fou rire pour pouvoir lui donner la planche. Karkat s'y accrocha de toutes ses griffes quand il comprit que cela lui permettrait de rester à la surface de l'eau, la marquant sûrement pour toujours de longues stries profondes.  
John essuya son visage pour enlever l'eau qui perturbait un peu plus sa vue brouillée par le manque de lunettes – eau provenant autant de la piscine que de ses larmes de rire, et remarqua soudain la scène qu'ils représentaient tous les deux. Il s'approcha doucement de la planche et posa une main sur l'épaule de Karkat, l'air grave.

« Écoute, tu va te sortir de là, tu vivras longtemps, et tu vas faire plein de bébés... et tu va les voir grandir, et tu mourras très vieux, un vieux troll, bien au chaud dans ton lit... Pas ici... pas cette nuit... pas comme ça, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? »

Karkat haussa un sourcil circonspect malgré sa panique rémanente.

« John, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? » Commença-t-il à marmonner, jusqu'à ce que les paroles s'imprègnent dans son esprit.

Elles lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais il y avait des mots étranges… il remplaça mentalement des morceaux par « permettre la naissance de plein de larves » et « récupéracocon » et se mit à rougir légèrement.

« Tu n'as franchement pas la classe de Troll-Di Caprio. »

« Oh ? Vous avez un Troll-Titanic ? Il y avait aussi des bateaux sur Alternia ? »

« Bien sûr ! Les vaisseaux trolls étaient les plus magnifiques jamais crée, ça m'étonnerait que vos « bateaux » humains en soient à la hauteur. »

Dans sa profonde vexation, il en oublia presque qu'il se trouvait encore dans l'eau et essaye de se retourner pour ignorer John. Bien entendu, la planche ne bougea pas avec lui et il manqua de nouveau couler.

John le rattrapa et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il permit à Karkat de se maintenir hors de l'eau de nouveau à l'aide de la planche en mousse et tenta de nouveau sa chance. Maintenant qu'il savait que Karkat connaissait le film, peut-être que le troll allait réagir autrement. Ses réactions ne le lassaient jamais et il était tellement facile d'en faire naître chez Karkat.

« Tu dois me faire cet honneur, à présent promets moi, que tu vas survivre, que tu n'abandonneras jamais, jamais... »

« John, tu vas quand même pas… » Commença Karkat d'un air mi-étonné, mi-blasé – seul John pouvait lui faire ressentir de telles émotions contraires.

« Même si ça a l'air sans espoir... promets le moi, maintenant... et ne romps jamais cette promesse. »

Karkat garda un instant les lèvres bien serrées. John pouvait voir que les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Vas-y… » lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Karkat se mordit la lèvres inférieures et murmura.

« Je le promets. »  
« N'abandonne jamais. »  
« J'abandonnerais jamais. »

John se figea alors et se laissa lentement couler sous les yeux écarquillés de Karkat qui ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était encore une de ses blagues hein, il rejouait la scène en accéléré, c'est tout, il ne coulait pas vraiment…

Une longue minute passa où la panique de Karkat monta exponentiellement.

« John ? John ? JOHN ? »

Il regarda tout autour de lui mais les humains pataugeant à l'autre bout de la piscine semblaient tout faire pour les ignorer. Il essaya de plonger la tête sous l'eau pour voir ce qui s'y passait mais il était un troll des terres et l'eau de cet endroit était étrange, lui brûlant les yeux et lui piquant la gorge quand il en avala une gorgée.

« Kof kof ! John ! Sors de là, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Il toussait encore quand le corps de John remonta à la surface, sur le ventre, le visage encore plongé dans l'eau. Karkat en fut un instant saisi d'horreur mais avança maladroitement vers lui.

« John… ? »

Il avança une main vers le corps et le toucha du bout des doigts. il était encore chaud, cela voulait dire que…

Une main s'empara de son poignet et John se redressa brusquement et prit une longue bouffée d'oxygène avant d'exploser de rire.

« Ah ! Karkat, j'ai pas vraiment vu mais je suis sûr que tu devais faire une tête excellente ! »

Le visage de Karkat se ferma aussitôt et il tira sur son bras pour faire lâcher John. De la même nage maladroite, il regagna le bord qui n'était pas si loin que ça au final et s'extirpa de l'eau toujours silencieux.

John cligna des yeux trois fois avant de le suivre.

« Eh Karkat ! T'es censé me crier dessus là ! Allez, vas-y ! Je le mérite bien ! Je t'ai bien fait peur hein ! »

Le ton de sa voix en semblait si fier que les poings fortement serrés du troll en tremblaient de colère. Il se retourna brusquement et fit face à l'humain d'un air furieux.

« Espèce de petit dégénéré d'humain pas capable de comprendre les conséquences de tes putains d'actions ! Oui, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai eu foutrement peur et tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de choses ou je te tuerai moi-même ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort, humain abruti pas plus intelligent qu'une larve abandonnée sans lusus !Tu m'entends, MORT ! JE te hais humain Egbert, en ce moment même, je te hais du plus profond de mon cœur d'avoir été capable de faire une blague de si mauvais goût ! »

John resta un instant silencieux avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

« Ca va mieux ? Ca te ressemble pas de ne pas exploser, j'ai cru que t'étais vraiment pas bien. »

Karkat crut halluciner. John ne voyait pas la colère qui exaltait de son corps entier, il n'avait pas compris le sens des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ? Une nouvelle fois, il venait de lui faire la plus grande déclaration de Kismesis qu'il se sentait capable de faire et John le prenait en souriant.

« RAAAAAAAH, JE TE HAIS ! »

Sachant qu'il ne retirerait rien d'autre de l'humain, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les vestiaires en tapant fort des pieds sur le carrelage de la piscine. Il allait rentrer chez eux et ne plus jamais revenir dans cet endroit et ne plus jamais reparler à John et ne plus jamais accepter quelque chose de sa part…

John le suivait tranquillement, un sourire léger encore sur ses lèvres, quelques bouffées de rire le reprenant en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Et Karkat savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir ce qu'il pensait là plus de deux jours.

Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à Gamzee.


End file.
